


Parker goes OTK (artwork)

by ARTofOTK



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Non-Consensual Spanking, OTK, Punishment, Spanking, spanking art, spanking fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTofOTK/pseuds/ARTofOTK
Summary: Here are two digital art commissions I enjoyed drawing for the lovely @spankingfemme! Parker Robbins (AKA The Hood) is spanked by Luke Cage, and also Captain America! What an unlucky butt! ;) (Please look elsewhere if you don't enjoy M/M disciplinary spankings!) NSFW!!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Parker goes OTK (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spankingfemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spankingfemme/gifts).



Both drawings are based on written scenes, will link to the fics below each image. Please enjoy! (♥Y♥) Thanks so much for any comments, feel free to let me know which scene is your favourite, hm? And why? ;) OR who would you rather be spanked by? LOL

* * * * *

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779535>

* * * * *

<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7670178/A-Hand-Up>


End file.
